OS Ziall Moran - Le bal
by Mala29
Summary: Niall Horan veut aller à un bal, et pour ça tous les moyens sont bons. Même les plus étranges... OS Ziall Moran - LEMON explicite


_****_COUPLE : Ziall Moran (Zayn Malik x Niall Horan)

RATING : M (pour cause de lemon)

MOT DE MOI : Un nouvel OS. S'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée. Je corrige celles que je vois, les autres restent.

_**Le bal**_

Un jeune garçon au cheveux blonds s'approcha de l'écriteau récemment posé. Il le lu jusqu'au bout et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il repartit aussi calmement qu'il était venu. Il traversa la place du marché, discutant avec les marchants. Il rentra dans sa maison.

"**Tu es rentré, mon chéri ?**demanda une voix de femme

**- Oui maman. Je monte dans ma chambre." **Répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

La femme soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Elle reprit son crochet, se désespérant de revoir son fils heureux un jour. Tout avait commencé il y a plusieurs années, lorsque son fils s'est découvert homosexuel. Son premier amant avait été un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, jusqu'à ce qu'il trompe le blondinet. Brisant son coeur, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il l'insulta, le violenta, lui crachant au visage qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. **Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un aussi moche que toi ?! Tes dents sont de travers, tu es petit, tu ne vaut rien du tout !**C'était les mots exacts qu'il lui avait craché à la figure.

Le pauvre garçon ne s'en est jamais remis.

"**Maman !**cria-le petit blond

- **Oui ? Qui a t-il Niall ? **

**- Maman, je vais chez le marchand de tissu.**Dit il en descendant les escaliers et en se dirigeant vers sa mère

**-Chez... Mais, pourquoi faire ? **Demanda-t-elle intriguée

**- Pour acheter du tissu pardi ! **

**- Euh... D'accord. Tu as besoin d'argent ?**demanda-t-elle

-** Euh... Un peu. J'ai pris ce que j'avais mais je ne pense pas avoir assez. **Reconnu-t-il**"**

Sa mère se leva et partit lui donner sa carte de crédit.

**"Tiens, tu connais le code je crois"**, lui sourit-elle

- **Merci Maman !"**

Il s'en alla après l'avoir embrassé pour la remercier.

Quand Niall eu fermé la porte, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura. C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'elle le voyait sortir volontairement. C'était la première fois que cette lueur au fond de ses yeux c'était rallumée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire depuis deux ans. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, mais ça changeait son fils, et dans le bon sens du terme.

"**Merci ! Mon dieu, merci ! Merci, merci !"**

Son fils sortait enfin de sa dépression qui durait depuis bientôt deux ans.

Le jeune Niall ressortit de la boutique, les bras chargés de sacs remplient de tissus et de matériel de couture. Il revint chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il sortit son portable et appela son meilleur ami, Harry.

"**Harry ?**

**- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Niall ? **Demanda Harry

**- Je vais au bal !**Affirma Niall

**- Un bal ? Quel bal Niall ? De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Le bal organisé par les Malik. Le fils est à marier.**lui expliqua-t-il

**- Et tu veux te marier avec lui ?**Demanda Harry

**- Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Mais je veux le rencontrer. Et la seule chance que j'ai, c'est d'y aller.**

**- Niall... Tu dois prendre conscience que seul les jeunes filles à marier sont invitées. **

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu ne pourras jamais rentrer chez eux.**Lui résuma son ami

**- Si ! J'ai un plan.**

**- Non. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Non Niall. Tu ne m'embarqueras pas là dedans.**Refusa Harry

**- Mais je ne t'ai même pas expliqué ce que j'allais faire !**

**- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! **

**- Mais tu vas aimer !**Essaya Niall

**- Même.**

**- D'accord. Tu rates la chance de ta vie, mais bon. Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.**Dit il.

**- ... Niall...**

**- Harry ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?**Capitula Harry

**- Youpi ! Viens chez moi ! Je t'expliquerais.**

**- D'accord. J'arrive.**

**- A tout de suite."**

Niall jubilait ! Il déballa ses sacs, étalant les tissus un peu partout**.**Quand il entendit la sonnerie, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte et sauta dans les bras d'Harry ! Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et resta ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne brise l'étreinte.

**"Niall ? Je peux entrer ?**

**- Hein ? Ah oui ! Bien sûr !" **Dit il en s'écartant.

Harry rentra dans la maison et la mère de Niall vient l'embrasser.

"**Bonjour Madame. **

**- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Maura ? **

**- Une bonne centaine de fois Mad... Maura.**

**- Harry...**Dit Niall en tirant sur la manche de son ami

- **Oui, oui. J'arrive Niall."**

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans la chambre de Niall, alors que le blond rentrait, Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il était stupéfait.

**"Wow... **Laissa échapper Harry.

**- C'est pour ça que je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'aide. **

**- Euh... Je... **Balbutia-t-il

- **Tu es content ? **Demanda Niall

**- Content ?! Je suis aux anges Niall ! Mais... Comment tu as fait pour acheter tous ces tissus ? Il y a de la soie et de la dentelle !"**

Harry touchait tous les tissus qui lui tombaient sous la main. Niall le regardait patiemment.

"** Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec tout ça ?**demanda finalement Harry

- **Je veux que tu me fasses une robe.**

**- C'est donc ça ton plan. Tu vas te travestir pour pouvoir rentrer dans la maison des Malik.**

**- Tu as tout compris !**Jubila Niall

**- Génial ! On commence maintenant. Tu as un papier et un crayon ? **

**- Oui, bien sûr,**dit il en lui donnant ce qui était demandé. **Mais pourquoi faire ? **

**- Je vais te dessine ta robe ! Fait moi la liste du matériel que tu as pendant ce temps là."**

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il dessinait toutes les robes possibles pendant que Niall définissait la liste de tout ce qu'il avait. Au bout de 27 croquis de la part d' Harry et de deux feuilles recto verso récapitulant la liste des matériaux de la part de Niall, la mère de celui ci les appela pour manger.

Chacun s'assit à sa place habituel, Harry y comprit. Il passait tellement de temps chez les Horan qu'il faisait parti de la famille.

"**Vous faisiez quoi là haut, les garçons ?"**Demanda la mère de Niall tout en les servant.

Harry regarda Niall du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait le dire, mais son regard le suppliait de ne rien dévoiler.

"**Euh... Nous parlions... garçons.**Dit Harry, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux

**- Oh ? Tu as quelqu'un en vu Harry ?**demanda-t-elle, bien sûr au courant de la sexualité des deux garçons.

- **Euh... Oui. Mais... Je ne l'aurais jamais.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**s'enquit-elle

**- Son coeur est déjà prit.**

**- Minche... Chétait qui ?**le questionna Niall, la bouche pleine de nourriture

- **Louis...**

**- Ah. Celui qui sort avec cette fille là ? La grande brune ? **Demanda Niall.

**- En personne.**

**- Je suis désolée pour toi.**dit Maura

-** C'est pas bien grave vous savez. Je m'en remettrais."**

C'était faux bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas embêter la famille Horan avec ses histoire de coeur. Le plus important, c'était Niall. Il commençait enfin à remonter la pente de sa dépression à cause de ce connard de Liam. Il allait tout faire pour que Zayn Malik tombe sous le charme du petit ange blond. Fois de Styles !

La suite du repas se déroula tranquillement. Harry mangea autant que Niall, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

"**On ne te nourrit pas chez toi ?**Rigola la mère du blond

- **Si. Mais j'ai une mission et je n'ai pas le droit de faillir. **

**- Ooooh. Alors mange ! Tu en re-veux ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

**- Ça va aller. Merci."**

Les garçons débarrassèrent la table et montèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de Niall.

"**Au fait ! Tu veux dormir ici ?**demanda Niall

- **Bien sûr ! Comment veux tu continuer si je ne suis pas là ? **

**- J'en sais rien. Tu as prévenu ta mère ?**

**- Ouais. Je savais déjà que je dormirais ici. Pour ça que j'ai apporté un sac.**

**- T'es un devin !**S'extasia Niall

- **Euh... Pas vraiment...**répondit Harry en se baissant pour prendre ses croquis **Voilà ce que j'ai fait, il y en a une qui te plait plus qu'une autre ?"**

Niall regarda les robes attentivement. Il fit une petit sélection, qu'il re-sélectionna jusqu'à n'en garder plus qu'une.

"**Celle là. C'est ma préférée.**

**- Pourquoi j'étais sûr que tu allais prendre la plus difficile à confectionner...**Se lamenta Harry

**- Parce que je sais que tu es un génie en matière de confection de vêtement.**

**- Bah heureusement pour toi. Comment tu aurais fait sinon ? **

**- Je sais pas." **Répondit Niall en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son ami

Harry prit la liste du matériel écrite par Niall. Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchi longuement.

"**Très bien !**Dit-il

- **Quoi ? **

**- Il va me falloir de la tulle... De la soie... Ah ! Et ça et ça.**Expliqua-t-il en pointant les tissues sur la liste. **Il va aussi me falloir du cuire. Et du velours frappé. Avec ça, on va te faire un ruban. C'est dans combien de temps ce bal ? **

**- Euh... Trois mois je crois. **

**- Trois mois ? Parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu te coupes les cheveux ! On va te les laisser pousser pour que tu passes vraiment pour une fille.**

**- Hein ? Une fille aux cheveux courts, ça passe pas ?**Demanda Niall

- **C'est mieux si c'est long. **

**- Mais je vais avoir l'air ridicule ! **

**- Niall... Tu veux rentrer chez les Malik. Alors il faut que tu mettes toutes les chances de ton côté. Il y aura probablement des vigiles qui vérifieront ton sexe. **

**- Hein ? Comment ça ? Ils ne vont pas nous toucher au moins ?**commença à paniquer Niall

**- Je pense pas... Mais ils vont regarder extérieurement ! D'ailleurs, Ça me fait penser, tu n'as pas de seins !**Remarqua Harry

**- Naaaan ! Sans blagues ! **

**- Ne sois pas sarcastique. Il va falloir tricher du coup...**

**- Maieuh... Je vais ressembler à une fille !**Rala Niall

- **Bah ouais ! C'est le but. Et à la base c'est ton plan. Bon, va me chercher les tissus que j'ai cité tout à l'heure. **

**- Tu peux les prendre tout seul ! **

**- Non ! Je prépare le reste."**

Niall alla donc prendre les tissus demandé. Il les posa sur sa commode et rangea les autres dans son armoire. Harry prit un mètre et prit aussi un pile de livre qu'il posa au milieu de la chambre de Niall.

"**Viens là toi"**Dit Harry à Niall

Niall alla se mettre debout sur les livres et ne bougeas plus. Harry commença à prendre ses mensurations. La poitrine, le cou, les hanches... Tout y passa. Harry notait tout au fur et à mesure. Puis il commença à placer grossièrement les tissus afin de se faire une idée du travail final.

"**D'accord. J'embarquerais tout ça chez moi après. Je serais plus tranquille pour faire la robe."**

Puis voyant qu'il était près de 2h du matin, ils allèrent se coucher.

ELLIPSE DE 2 MOIS ET 28 JOURS

"**Niall... Niall. Niall !**cria Harry. **Calme toi ! Tu vas déchirer la robe ! **

**- Oui Papa."**

Niall faisait l'essayage de sa robe. Il s'emmêlait avec tous les voiles de la robe et ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de venir là où il ne fallait pas. En trois mois, ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés... Très vite. Ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par les attacher.

"**Tu t'en entraîné à marcher avec des ballerines ? **

**- Oui. Et c'est une vrai torture ce truc. Je sais pas comment les filles font pour marcher avec un truc comme ça. Et avec des talons ! Tu imagines le truc ! Les pauvres... **

**- Ouais, en attendant, c'est pas moi qui porte une robe.**

**- Ta g*eule Styles.**Lui dit Niall, pas méchamment.

- **Vas y. Marche un peu." **Commanda Harry quand la robe fut mise correctement.

Niall détacha ses cheveux, pour s'habituer à les sentir sur ses épaules. Il marcha un peu dans sa chambre, puis dans sa maison. La mère de Niall savait qu'il allait à se bal avec une robe. Le blond n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, et puis... Comment justifier le fait que l'on ne veut plus se couper les cheveux ? Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir descendre les escaliers, en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir une démarche plus féminine. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds car elle n'avait jamais vu la robe. Malgré sa démarche masculine, la transformation de Niall était spectaculaire.

Ses yeux bleus étaient rehaussé par une légère couche de maquillage s'accordant magnifiquement bien avec sa robe et mettant ses yeux en valeur.

"**C'est... C'est vraiment toi ?**Balbutia Maura

- **Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Tu ne reconnais plus ton fils ? **

**- Tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas toi même," **contesta sa mère

Pris d'un doute, Niall se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère, seule pièce de la maison où il y a un grand miroir. Niall resta plusieurs instants à se regarder, bouche bée.

"**Harry ! Tu m'as transformé en fille ! **

**- T'es bête ou quoi ?**Répliqua l'ami et se plaçant à côté de Niall

- **Ooouuuuiii !"**

Harry le tapa sur la tête. Puis il contempla son oeuvre en soupirant.

"**Si ce Malik ne te remarque pas, je te jure que je l'étripe.**

**- Et s'il me remarque ?**demanda Niall

**- Je t'étriperais.**

**- Eh ! Pourquoi ?! **

**- Parce que la robe sera détruite." **répondit simplement Harry

Niall prit une jolie couleur rosée et donna un coup sur l'épaule de son ami pour se venger de le charrier.

Le nouveau travesti s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir._Franchement, Harry à fait du bon boulot_, pensa-t-il. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

ELLIPSE DE 2 JOUR

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Niall était fin près depuis une demi heure et n'attendais plus que son amie, Violette Thranci, qui lui avait promit de l'accompagner. Depuis tout ce temps, il tournait en rond dans le salon. Il était devenu une véritable "fille". Sa robe était légèrement truquée afin de donner l'impression qu'il avait des seins, mais pas trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit gênée par sa nouvelle poitrine. Il était stressé comme pas possible. Niall en était à son troisième chewing-gum et allait jeter celui ci lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Il se rua en trombe vers l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte en grand. Il se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui le sera aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Niall finit par quitter les bras de Violette pour la faire entrer chez lui. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, mais Violette avait insisté pour voir son ami dans sa robe.

**"Harry à fait du bon travail ! Tournes toi pour voir."**

Niall s'exécuta sous les yeux ravis de Violette. Elle commentait de temps à autre sa robe, sa posture et sa façon de parler. Tout devait berner les gardes. Puis ils discutèrent un peu avant de prendre un taxi. Chacun présentait que la soirée serait arrosée en alcool et puisqu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils passeraient la nuit là bas, ils se faisaient conduire.

Il fallut environ un quart d'heure pour arriver à la maison des Malik. Ils durent s'arrêter bien avant le portail. Violette et Niall marchaient main dans la main. Le blond était angoissé à l'idée de ne pas passer et Violette essayait de le réconforter par ce simple geste. Ils passèrent devant une ribambelle de garde, aucun d'eux ne les arrêta.

Ils finirent par arriver à la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle ci passée, nos deux compères s'arrêtèrent pour souffler un peu. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par relever la tête pour se regarder. La pression chuta d'un coup et ils explosèrent de rire. Les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux les regardaient d'un air effrayé. Violette et le déguisé finirent par se calmer et prenant conscience que mine de rien, ils bloquaient l'entrée, ils partirent se placer au bar.

Commandant chacun un coca, ils regardaient la piste de danse où les danseuses étaient en parfaites harmonie avec la musique. Car oui, il n'y avait que des danseuses vu que le bal est réservé à toutes les jeunes filles à marier.

La musique se termina et une autre commença, mais elle n'alla pas très loin car un beau jeune homme au teint mate et aux cheveux d'ébène se plaça devant les musiciens, les obligeant à arrêter de jouer. Il se plaça devant le micro qui était sur scène. Il portait une chemise blanche et un slim noir. Une tenue simple qui était moyennement de circonstance, mais qu'il portait si bien que personne s'en offusqua.

"**Bonsoir... Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'être venues en masse**, commença t'il et quelques filles crièrent. **Bon, ça c'était la partie obligatoire du discours.**Il eu un petit rire qui charma Niall. **Bon, autant que je vous le dise tout de suite. C'est mon père qui à organisé ce... Bal. Moi je reviens de voyage. Désolé d'en décevoir quelques unes mais ce bal, je n'en voulais pas.**Quelques filles quittèrent la salle. Niall, lui ne bougea pas, subjugué par la beauté du spécimen parlant.

- **Niall ! Tu baves !**Lui fit remarqué Violette.

**- Alors...**repris l'orateur. **Je vais suivre le plan de mon père, sans quoi je risque de me faire tuer. Chacune votre tour, vous me rencontrerez dans la petite salle se trouvant à l'arrière de la scène. Vous entrerez par cette petite porte,**expliqua t'il en la montrant**, et je vous recevrais. Quand j'appellerais la suivante, la précédente partira laissant place à la nouvelle appelée."**

Il quitta ensuite la scène comme il était venu et rentra dans la pièce qu'il avait désigné plus tôt.

Une queue monumentale se fit en l'espace de quelques secondes, chacune des postulante poussant sa rivale. Niall ne bougea pas de sa place de tout à l'heure. Il était encore sous le choc. Qu'il était beau. Magnifique même ! C'était un ange. L'ange que le blond attendait depuis des années. Il revoyait encore son regard lorsqu'il parlait à la foule, il voyait ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, bouger en même temps qu'il parlait... Niall poussa un soupir

"**Niall... Niiiiaaalll... Niaaaaall ! Et oh banane cramée ! **l'appela Violette

**- Hein euh... Quoi ?! Des bananes ? Où ça ? **

**- Mais t'es irrécupérable toi !**Sermonna t'elle son ami. **On est les derniers de la queue ! Il faut que l'on se bouge si tu veux le voir.**

**- Hein ? Le voir... Quoi ?! Je ne pourrais pas le voir ?!**s'écria-t-il

**- Allez viens." **Soupira-t-elle**.**

Violette prit la main de son ami qui commençait à être désespérant. Elle le plaça à la fin de la file et se mit juste devant lui. La queue bien que longue -il y avait au moins cent cinquante personnes - diminua rapidement et son tour arriva bien trop vite.

Contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne parla pas pour elle même mais pour Niall. "**La prochaine personne que vous verrez est la dernière, mais aussi la plus spéciale."**Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la salle. Elle rejoignit Niall pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue et elle repartit lorsqu'il fut appeler. Angoissé comme deux, il entra dans la salle les genoux tremblant. Zayn le remarqua tout de suite.

"**Allons, allons... N'ai pas peur.**Lui dit-il.** Prend une chaise et assis toi."**

Niall s'exécuta.

"**Comment t'appelles-tu ?** demanda Zayn

- **Niall... Euh... Niall Horan.**

"**Alors comme ça tu es la personne la plus spéciale de cette soirée,**dit Zayn d'une voix posée.

- **Co... Comment ça ?**Demanda Niall, perdu.

**- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la fille d'avant qui à dit ça. **

**- Violette ?!**s'exclama Niall

**- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle... Alors, dis moi en quoi tu es si spécial.**

**- Euh... Je n'en sais rien moi...**gigota Niall sur sa chaise.

- **Bon... On va faire autrement. Pourquoi es-tu venu à se bal ennuyeux à mourir ?**Le questionna le métis

- **Je... voulais te voir.**

**- Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?**continua Zayn

- **Parce que... Parce que tu es beau, **bégaya Niall

- **Merci,**sourit-il **Tu es belle aussi.**

**- Belle ?! Non non. Impossible.**Nia Niall

- **Bien sûr que si !**Contesta Zayn **Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? **

**- Parce que... Je ne suis pas une fille. **

**- Pas une fille ?! Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas un gars qui porterait une robe, qui aurait de la poitrine. Surtout, un gars n'aurait pas les ongles si longs, ni les cheveux lui arrivant à la moitié du dos ! **

**- Et pourquoi un garçon ne pourrait-il le faire ?" **Se justifia Niall

Sous le coup de la colère, il commença à retirer sa robe.

"**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" **demanda Zayn

Niall ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il continua de se dévêtir. Il faisait bien attention à la confection d'Harry c'est pourquoi il mit tant de temps à faire glisser le haut. Dessous sa robe, il portait un slim. Doucement, une peau blanche se découvrit, laissant place à un torse parfaitement sculpté.

Zayn l'observa longuement pendant que la robe de Niall tombait à ses pieds, le laissant torse nu. Malgré lui, Niall rougit et essaya de se cacher de ses bras sous le regard de Zayn.

"**Voilà qui change la donne**", déclara Zayn.

Zayn dévorait le pauvre Niall, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, du regard. Il voulu remettre sa robe, n'étant pas à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais s'approchant rapidement, Zayn l'en empêcha en attrapant ses poignets. Niall, qui avait alors baissé les yeux pour voir les mains de Zayn sur ses bras, les releva pour croiser le regard du métis. Il frissonna devant l'intensité de celui ci. Les mains de Zayn quittèrent ses poignets. Ses doigts chauds frôlèrent ses hanches, ses côtes, ses épaules pour aller caresser les joues de l'irlandais. Niall ferma les yeux sous les caresses de son hôte, quand il les rouvrit, il vit les yeux de Zayn à quelques centimètres des ses yeux. La respiration du blond se fit plus rapide alors qu'il devinait, attendait et redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer. Doucement, la tête de Zayn se pencha, ses lèvres vinrent rechercher celles de son homologue.

Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, un feu d'artifice explosa dans l'estomac de Niall. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il suffit à rendre la respiration de Niall haletante comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Les yeux bruns de Zayn cherchait ceux océans, de Niall, il espérait un signe, une acceptation. Niall fit mieux que ça, il lui offrit un sourire et alla trouver les lèvres du métis. Zayn ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser du blond. Ses lèvres se mouvaient à la perfection avec celles de Niall. Niall mit fin au baiser, mais il juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que Zayn l'embrassait de nouveau.

Sa langue parti entrouvrir les lippes de Niall qui laissa le muscle de Zayn pénétrer sa bouche. Leurs langues dansaient ensembles. Les mains de Niall partirent se fourrer dans les cheveux de Zayn pour approfondir le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. La main de Niall glissa dans la nuque de Zayn alors que celui ci appuyait son front contre celui de l'irlandais pour reprendre son souffle. Tous deux souriaient. L'anglo-pakistanais rapprocha son corps de celui de Niall tout en le faisant reculer vers un pan de mur.

Il passa sa main dans la nuque de Niall, l'attirant pour un nouveau baiser enivrant. Les mains de Niall partirent se poser sur ses épaules. Elles glissèrent sous sa chemise et vinrent caresser ses épaules qui se révélaient être magnifiquement douces.

Le genoux de Zayn vint se placer contre le membre ériger de Niall qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Les mains de Zayn vinrent titiller les tétons de Niall de sa main en même temps qu'il butinait son cou. Il laissait sa langue parcourir librement le cou que Niall lui offrait sur un plateau. Zayn était récompensé par des gémissement de plaisir et des caresses.

N'y tenant plus Niall finit par retirer la chemise de Zayn. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il essaya vainement de déboutonner la chemise mais dans son empressement, il finit par la déchirer et la balança dans un coin de la pièce. Zayn eu petit rire en voyant l'état de son vêtement mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Niall plaça ses mains derrière le dos de Zayn et fit pression dessus pour coller son corps au sien.

Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un gémissement de plaisir face au contact de leur deux peaux. Niall attira Zayn pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient dans le baiser brutal et doux à la fois. Leurs hanches se mouvaient, faisant frotter leurs érections qui devenaient douloureuse.

Zayn coupa court au baiser. Il voulait goûter plus. Toujours plus.

Il descendit titiller les boutons de chair de Niall. Les mordants puis les léchant pour adoucir la douleur.

Il descendit encore plus bas pour atteindre le nombril du blond. Il mima l'acte avec sa langue ce qui eu pour effet de laisser échapper un halètement à Niall qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Le brun fit tomber le pantalon de Niall et se retrouva fasse une bosse qui déformait le boxer du blond. Il souffla dessus et Niall se cambra. Il retira alors le boxer de Niall ainsi que son pantalon et les balança dans la salle. L'érection du blond, maintenant libérée de sa prison de tissue faisait envie à Zayn. Du bout de la langue, il vint titiller le gland du blond d'où s'écoulait un peu de pré sperme. Il parcouru la hampe de la langue avant de le prendre complément en bouche.

Niall eu le souple coupé de tant de plaisir. Derrière ses yeux clos, il voyait les étoiles et pouvait presque les toucher.

Zayn enroulait sa langue autour du membre du blond et commença à faire un mouvement de va et viens.

Les mains du Niall partirent se perdre dans les cheveux du brun. Il n'en finissait plus de laisser échapper des gémissements et des halètements.

Zayn creusa ses joues pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son... amant ?

"**St...Stop... **Le pria Niall. **Je...Je..."**

Zayn avait compris et retira le membre de Niall de sa bouche. Il retira précipitamment son pantalon et son boxer qu'il envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Il allait présenter trois doigts à Niall lorsque que celui ci lui dit :

"**Ça ira. **Le rassura-t-il.

- **Tu es sûr ? Je ne tiens pas à te faire mal, **s'inquiéta l'anglo-pakistanais.

- **Prend moi !"**

Zayn ne se fit pas prier. Il plaça les jambes de Niall autour de ses hanches, l'appuyant contre le mur. D'une main, il maintenait Niall en place et de l'autre, il positionnait son membre face à l'intimité du blond. Il chercha un assentiment dans les yeux de Niall qui le lui donna et d'un puissant coup de reins, le pénétra entièrement.

Niall laissa échapper un cri de douleur face à l'intrusion.

"**Désolé." **s'excusa Zayn

Niall hocha négativement de la tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était pas grave. Le brun attendit quelques instants durant lequel il embrassait Niall doucement pour qu'il se détende.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à bouger en Niall. Il faisait de long et lent mouvements de va et viens jusqu'à ce que Niall commence à bouger ses hanches à l'unisson avec celle du brun. Alors il accéléra progressivement la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point en Niall. Celui ci se cambra et laissa échappé un cri de plaisir. Ayant remarqué la réaction de Niall, Zayn retapa dans cette boule de nerfs avec plus de puissance. Niall se cambra à nouveau.

Mais il n'y allait pas encore assez fort.

Toujours en Niall, Zayn se déplaça vers le bureau qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il posa Niall dessus et se retira pour le retourner. Puis il le pénétra à nouveau et le pilonna plus rapidement, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois plus violement.

Niall finit par se libérer dans un râle dans lequel il prononçait le prénom de Zayn. Le brun vint quelques secondes plus tard en sentant l'intimité du blond se resserrer autour de son membre.

L'orgasme les frappa tous les deux et difficilement, ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Zayn finit par sortir de Niall et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il porta Niall, qui s'était endormi, jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Il le coucha entre les draps et se coucha à ses côtés. Niall migra tout de suite vers lui et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Zayn sourit de ce geste et passa un bras autour de Niall avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le royaume des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Niall se réveilla heureux. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il avait rêvé qu'un beau brun lui faisait l'amour comme un fou. Il tourna la tête et vit un beau garçon.

_Oh ! Le gars de mon rêve ! Je rêve encore ? _Pris d'une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, le jeune homme se détacha du bras qui l'entourait et essaya de se mettre debout, mais échoua lamentablement pour tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. La chute acheva de le réveiller et il se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Et ses joues rosirent en prenant conscience que son rêve n'avait été qu'autre que la réalité.

La chute réveilla Zayn qui, ne sentant plus la chaleur du blond près du lui se précipita voir l'origine du bruit.

Il fit le pauvre Niall au sol qui essayait vainement de se relever. Il eu pitié de lui et l'aida à se mettre debout.

"**Tu veux aller où, mon Ange ? **Demanda Zayn d'une voix soucieuse

- **Hein ? Aux toilettes, s'il te plait."**

Zayn lui mit un drap autour du corps et il fit pareil pour lui puis il porta Niall comme une princesse jusqu'au toilette.

Il attendit à l'extérieur et pu constater les dégâts que la fête organisée par son père avait fait à la maison des Malik. Il ramassa quelques bière qu'il mit à la poubelle et revint chercher Niall quand celui ci l'appela.

"**C'est vraiment le bordel ici, **Constata Niall

- **C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fête.**

**- Même celle d'hier ? **Demanda le blond

- **Non mon coeur. Celle d'hier était spécial.**

**- Et pourquoi ça, Amour ? **Le questionna Niall, un sourire plaquée aux lèvres.

- **Parce que, **Zayn lui donna un chaste baiser, **J'ai rencontré, **De nouveau un rapide baiser, **Mon âme soeur. **Finit-il en l'embrassant plus franchement.

- **Je t'aime tellement ! **Lui dit Niall en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. **Tu vraiment ce qu'il me fallait."**

Niall ne croyait pas si bien dire.


End file.
